Sturm Volf
by Irkala
Summary: A Valkenhayn focused story. There's only three parts. Him being my favorite char. yet having almost having no background info... I deemed it necessary to try and patch up something the best I could.
1. Chapter 1

"You never told me how you became one of—_them_," Rachel said.

The rather flawless girl lifted her teacup and took a small sip; a fantastic brew of Earl Grey. Valkenhayn, her forever faithful butler stood silent across the table. The tower of a man was well over a century old but still stood tall and proud. He slowly looked up, watching the clouds dance on the moon and her stars. A part of him had dreaded this moment, he knew Clavis, Rachel's father, hadn't told her everything. He deeply disliked the idea of having to tell such a horrid and unfortunate story to his young master. "Well? Are you going to share?" Rachel added, taking another sip. Gii popped his head out from behind her, an equally curious expression on his face.

"Madam, it's a rather vicious tale—are you sure you wish to hear such a thing?" Valkenhayn replied, a small tint of melancholy written on his brow. "I have no other plans at the moment. Please, share," Rachel replied. There was a strong silence as a few bats surfed the skies above them. The moonlight dimly lit Valkenhayn's golden stopwatch as he pulled it out and glanced at the beautiful girl inside. She was one of the few he remembered from that time so long ago. He would never forget her though, nor the tragedy that consumed her, him, and everyone around them. "I suppose I will begin with the earliest moment I can recall surrounding that fateful night," Valkenhayn said, putting the watch away. Rachel leaned in, a curious look in her glowing crimson eyes. Nago and Gii both were too locked on Valkenhayn—after all not much was known about the man.

He looked up at the enormous moon; her aura had always captivated him.

"I was almost 23 years old I believe. I had gotten a job as an errand boy for a local bank teller," Valkenhayn said.

"A bank teller? Where was this?" Rachel asked, trying to piece together a place she may know.

"I assure you Madam it was somewhere deep in the countryside far far away from here. To be honest I don't recall the full name of the town, but I recall it started with Gvenrich. I had stumbled there after running away from home." Valkenhayn's face darkened in the already dim light, a pale blue glow was visible behind his eyes. "There was a war, it decimated my hometown in its wake. I lost my entire family; barely escaping I had ran across the countryside till I found Gvenrich," he said, closing his eyes.

"A war? Do you know what it was over. . .and. . .I apologize for your family, I'm sure that must've been wretched to endure," Rachel said. Valkenhayn searched his memory, yet to his frustration he couldn't remember. He had worked so hard over the years to forget all of the terrible things that happened back then.

"I believe, it was over political differences—a petty reason whatever it was. It killed an untold number of people, and to this day its scars sit firm in my memories. Alas, looking back I regret not seeing the signs and getting my mother and brothers out of the town before Death came and ravaged it," he added. He could feel old wounds slowly opening back up.

"Gvenrich was a nice place, far away from war. I was homeless for a while so I began to search for work. The name of my bloodline—of my father, Helsing—it was enough to strike fear into the hearts of whoever I told it to. I was so young I didn't know why though, after all father had disappeared a decade before. I never felt any different from other people, yet people's reactions to my lineage seemed to speak volumes that perhaps I was something. . .something else," Valkenhayn said.

"You weren't already a Lycan?" Rachel said; her eyes slightly widened.

Valkenhayn slightly chuckled, "That's a common misconception Madam. We Lycans aren't born werewolves. We are born with _the ability _to shapeshift—to become one. To actually gain this ability requires a ritual to be undergone, to accept the Lycan transformation magic into your receptive blood. Once it is done there is no undoing it, no cure at all. I learned that the hard way unfortunately. . ." he said, looking at his razor sharp nails.

"I had no idea, very fascinating. So why and when did you undergo the ritual?" Rachel said, taking a small piece of cake.

"It wasn't until I had almost died from exposure that I was noticed by the bank teller. His name was Gregory," Valkenhayn replied, inching towards the agonizing story once more.

"Gregory had seen me lying down in an alley, passed out from the cold. He had a servant pick me up and take me aboard his carriage. He was a very kind man you see, albeit naïve. He took me to his manor and had a few servants patch me up. His manor was enormous and old, I could see he put a lot of time into it. I battled with pneumonia for two weeks, on the brink of death left and right until finally I overcame it. I was soon introduced to him and his family. He had a young boy of 7 years old, Michael. His wife, Elizabeth, was simply stunning. Looking back now I can't seem to forget her golden locks—perhaps that is because of how well his daughter carried them. . ." Valkenhayn went silent. A terrible pain seemed to crawl across his face. Rachel sunk into Nago—her chair. He sighed, and continued, "His daughter was 18, her name was Lydia. She looked a lot like her mother: perfect complexion, a hypnotizing voice, beautiful and enthralling eyes, and golden curls that seemed to dance wherever she went. She was an angel to be blunt." Rachel frowned, she had never heard him grovel over a girl before, it was somewhat unsettling.

"To be honest I fell in love with her immediately. Of course I hid it well; as my health regained its balance Gregory asked me if I would like to stay at his manor and work for him as an errand boy. I couldn't be happier at such a marvelous opportunity and immediately accepted—although it was mostly to be near Lydia," Valkenhayn smiled, nostalgia pulled him elsewhere.

"What did Gregory think of his errand boy pursuing his daughter—as well as living with him? I suppose I can see the naiveté with that situation alone," Rachel chuckled, taking another bite of her cake.

"He was quick to catch on; after all I spent all my free-time with her roaming the town. We went everywhere and talked until the late hours of the night. I believe—and thank—Gregory for silently letting us do our time together. Lydia was a very sweet girl and I did everything I could to make her happy. I wanted her to be happy and secure—after all I wasn't looking after my younger brothers or my mother anymore. . ." Rachel sensed that old agony rise up in her servant again.

Valkenhayn's face darkened once more, this time an anger seemed to surge behind his blue eyes. "Alas one night, 5 robbers snuck into the manor. They must've encountered Lydia returning to her room after speaking to me that night," Valkenhayn said, staring down at the roses dancing in the breeze near his feet. Rachel swallowed, it was clear something terrible was going to happen. "They killed her and took off with an enormous amount of Gregory's possessions," he added, gritting his teeth, "They even defiled her beforehand." Rachel could see his fangs now; she couldn't help but be a bit unsettled. Valkenhayn had always had a temper but the anger he was emitting now was nothing short of an inferno. "I had always blamed myself for what happened to her, my love—and to the man who so kindly took care of me. After that day Gregory never looked the same, neither did Elizabeth—and to my horror, I could feel their gazes looking down on me as time passed. It was clear that even though they didn't really want to believe it, they still thought it was my fault in some way or another that Lyida had passed. They were right, if she hadn't been talking to me she would have been safe in her room. I still remember what Lydia said to me not one night before, she said, "We are destined." In the end, I lead her to her death, I brought the same specter to Gregory that had plagued me from my hometown. I can't describe the feeling Milady, it's, it's awful," Valkenhayn went silent for a moment. Rachel felt somewhat disgruntled for making him tell such a terrible story. She stared down at her cake—she had lost her appetite.

"And so began my descent into madness. I could no longer live with the family that I had destroyed—so I ran off one night. By then it was early spring and it was very mild outside. I wandered the forest near and around Gvenrich until I came upon a small group of people. I didn't know it at the time, but these were the men that would change my life," Valkenhayn said, looking up at the moon again. The wounds were torn open now, he was beginning to wonder if he could go on with the story. Rachel didn't know If she wanted to hear any more—it seemed to be torture to make him tell such a tale. "Almost done Miss, there's only a little bit left," he added, walking off to grab her another brew of tea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Valkenhayn returned not long after with the fresh tea. "Do you wish for me to continue?" he asked Rachel as he poured her a new cup.

"You don't need to if you don't wish to Valkenhayn. . ." Rachel said, regretting making him start in the first place.

"It's no trouble Madam, as I said earlier—there is only a little bit left anyway," he replied.

After he poured her cup he turned and regained his gaze on the moon again. "I had been wandering the forest around Gvenrich for a few days when I ran into a man named Cecil. He was a rather large man, intimidating at that. He had a thick moustache that seemed to have all a life of its own!" Valkenhayn chuckled—an attempt at humor that failed to mask a growing nervousness in his voice, "But I digress, I ran into him and 6 other men who were camping in the woods. They were all burly and somewhat unsettling men. When I stumbled upon them they stared at me with gazes that seemed—inhuman," he said.

Rachel shook her head, "How do you mean?"

"I asked them if I could share in their bounty of the forest and they agreed. I thanked them and ate alongside them—it wasn't long before someone asked my name. I told them, Valkenhayn R. Helsing. I will never forget their faces and the expressions that fell upon them when I muttered that. Cecil, the leader of the group, looked at me with a gaze that seemed almost murderous. I remember how terrified I became; I stood up and offered to leave. Cecil then smiled and told me I was among friends, he led me to sit down again. I was confused; I didn't know what they meant. And then Cecil asked me that fateful question, "Do you know what Lycans are?" I had never heard the phrase before yet it somehow sounded familiar. Cecil went on to describe the werewolves of the woods and packs of the night warriors that shape-shift to destroy their enemies under the moon. I remember how interested I became, yet again—it all sounded so familiar. Then of course Cecil told me the biggest news, Helsing was a Lycan bloodline. I couldn't believe it, I was one of the night warriors—well not yet. Being so young I fantasized about the power and strength I would have becoming one. Another man, William, went on to tell me that they were all Lycans, and that they all could turn me into one of them. I was a bit reluctant at first, by then a few hours had passed and it was getting dark. I wondered what it would be like to run the woods at night as a wolf.

Then I remembered Lydia. It was strange, by then I had already been using my mental tools to forget about the tragedy of losing my beloved, yet the idea of vengeance sounded so appealing I just couldn't resist. I agreed, I agreed to join them if they would help me get vengeance on the ones who killed Lydia. I began to tell them a brief summary of my experience in Gvenrich, apparently they had heard about the robbery, and immediately agreed to help me. There was no time for logic, there was no time for forgiveness, there was no time to move on, now was the time for vengeance. I swore on that night under the moon, in front of Cecil and his men—his wolves, that I would avenge her.

"You decided to join them to avenge her?" Rachel said, finishing up her tea.

"Indeed, it was the least I could do—in fact I was originally planning on bringing the mauled corpses back to Gregory to show him, yet I soon decided against it." Valkenhayn replied.

"Now, that night they led me to the creek nearby. Madam, I can't share all the details with you, it is a sacred ritual amongst us. I will tell you this though, three animals needed to be sacrificed—their blood drained, and the blood of another fully developed Lycan needed to be consumed as well. After the ritual chants and ceremony was complete, I fell ill." Valkenhayn said.

"You fell ill? What happened?" Rachel asked, again pulled in by curiosity—Gii and nago close behind her.

"If you aren't a Lycan and you undergo the ritual, you die. If you are a Lycan and you undergo the ritual, you experience what can only be described as a horrific transformation. Your body begins to adjust and form to fit the 'beast' inside. I collapsed and began to cough up blood. Cecil kneeled down alongside me and told me to not give up. He told me that the next few hours were going to be a living hell, but to make it through was to make it through the worst of the transformation. I nodded and struggled with my blood. We were at war alone there at the creek. Cecil sat along the edge of the woods to make sure I was alright and the others returned to the camp. I could feel my bones reforming and shifting inside of me, my very nerve endings stretching unto my new ligaments. I could feel my muscles contorting and reconnecting to my newly forming limbs. It was agony Milady, sheer agony." Valkenhayn trailed off.

"That sounds terrible, how could you survive such misery?" Rachel said, a small tint of disgust on her face.

"I hardly did, I remember being very close to Death himself as I lay there under the moon. Cecil helped me up after the transformation had finally slowed down. I felt, strong. I felt as if I could destroy anything in my path. I remember looking at my body in the water; I could see my newly formed muscles and the glow of the Lycan behind my eyes. Then, I blacked out," Valkenhayn said, staring back up at the moon.

"So, it was a success? And how can you transform into a wolf in the sunlight too? I recall you doing that many times Valkenhayn. I do hope you aren't pulling a tale over my eyes," Rachel said, a somewhat suspicious expression on her face.

Valkenhayn smiled, "I assure you Madam this is the unfortunate truth. It is true that normal Lycans can't transform without moonlight, but with age comes mastery. Over the decades I mastered the blood inside me and soon, I could store up the moons aura within me and use the energy when needed to transform in the daylight if needed. That is the mark of a truly succeeded Lycan."

"Wowwwwwww!" Gii said, "Shush Gii! Do continue, I'm very interested to see where this goes," Rachel replied.

"But of course Milady. That morning I had awoken to Cecil and the others packing up their things. Cecil went on to inform me that apparently they had caught wind of the robbers. A man by the name of Caesar, another Lycan under Cecil, had been scouting a few miles off when he found a campsite with much loot. He immediately returned and the story seemed to sync up with mine—it was then that Cecil told me that him and his men were a guild of vigilantes, and this was the main reason they decided to help me with my vengeance. I was a bit surprised, but regardless I now thirsted for revenge all the more," Valkenhayn finished, taking a small sip of tea.

"So you went to destroy these men?" Rachel said.

"Indeed. We packed up and left that morning. The woods outside of Gvenrich were thick and very old, it seemed time itself slowed down inside of them. Eventually, by the afternoon we could see smoke in the near distance. Cecil told us to wait and stop here—under the cover of night we would go in and dispose of them. So we did, we sat and discussed our plan. Caesar informed us on the layout. It was wide open on the left side—there were only 5 men, one or two would not be able to stop us Lycans, and certainly not eight. We confirmed our plans and feasted on what rations we had left; I remember being incredibly ravenous after the previous night's transformation. Soon night fell and we were ready to strike, this would be one of the most memorable nights of my life," Valkenhayn said, taking another sip.

"So, is the Lycan bloodline a beastkin line? It seems very similar to such a thing," Rachel said, leaning back into Nago.

"Indeed it is Madam, although Helsing is what is known as a lesser beastkin line. As I said earlier my blood was receptive to the transformation magic. Helsing blood in essence is only receptive to beastkin attributes—however this is a strength, because it allows us to be receptive to any type of beastkin attribute really. To put it another way, the 'lesser' your beastkin bloodline is, the more receptive it is to any attribute you chose. Helsings just so happen to be famous for wolf beastkin," Valkenhayn replied.

"Wait, you could have become another creature if you had pleased?" Rachel asked; a bit confused as were Nago and Gii.

"Indeed I could have Madam, if I had under gone the right ritual that is. Those rituals are known as Bestiary Magic; an ancient art," her butler replied, somewhat shocked his young master didn't know these things. Her knowledge on magic was very large and focused, perhaps Clavis hadn't shared that knowledge with her.

"Hmm, well, go on—continue," she said.

"Very well. Now, we waited until night as discussed and Caesar briefly left to scout out the location one last time. We followed close behind just in case. Sure enough the 5 monsters were there around a campfire. Bandits, I would come to find, bleed just as all humans do," Valkenhayn said, his eyes narrowing. Rachel could sense that anger boiling up in him again, his aura seemed to grow intimidatingly large. "Cecil gathered us around for a brief discussion. He told us to strike in a particular order, telling me to wait for his signal. I was angry, I didn't want to stay behind and await his orders—however this would be my first true transformation and he did not want me to hurt myself-or get hurt. He informed me that him and his men would go in first and strike down the bandits as a mass, they'd be sure to save the leader for me. I was reluctant but agreed, at least I'd get the man who coordinated the effort," Valkenhayn added, his fangs somewhat gleaming in the moonlight.

"Did they stand a chance?" Rachel said; Gii just behind her shoulder with a small and fearful expression on his face.

"No Miss, Cecil and his men overran them," Valkenhayn smiled, "I watched as seven Lycans swarmed and decimated a group of five men. I observed the brutality of the Lycan firsthand. A Lycan by the name of Johannes tore another man's limbs off, then his jaw, then his body was tossed to the side like a rag doll. I watched William viciously rip the flesh and muscle off of a man, before ripping out his throat. Cecil was not short on brutality, he and Caesar teamed up on two other men and both pounced on them, tearing out their innards. Gore and flesh was recklessly tossed around, shredded organs and tissue littered the ground when all was said and done—that is there was only one man left," he paused. There was a bit of an odd silence as a soft breeze danced across the rose garden. Rachel waited anxiously for Valkenhayn to continue his story, Gii was now hiding under her dress in terror. Nago however shared Rachel's interest and eagerly awaited him to finish. Valkenhayn seemed lost in memory for a moment. He pulled out his watch and glanced at it, at the girl inside.

"The leader had been indeed saved for me. He had cowered to the edge of the campsite only to be stopped by the other three Lycans—I can't recall their names. I approached silently; I remember a feeling of uncertainty. Cecil nodded for me to transform. The man was cowering in terror now, I can recall his screams and pleads for us to cease. I had no such idea. I stared him in the eyes and then looked up at the moon. I fell into a brief trance before I felt the pangs of transformation take hold of me. Quickly my body began contorting and shifting and before I knew it, I had regained my Lycan form. The man was crying now, his tears and snot muddled his face," Valkenhayn's face made a disgusted expression, "I then remembered why I was there. I had never killed anyone before but this was it, the crossroads of my innocence truly falling behind me," he said, putting his pocketwatch away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

"Did you plan on reserving the same brutality your comrades used?" Rachel said.

"Oh that and more Madam. Initially I simply wanted to kill him but as I approached, and as he begged and begged I became angrier and angrier. Then I saw something in his hand, it was Gregory's pocket watch. I'm unsure what truly happened but I felt an anger I had never felt before. It was naught but sheer hatred, a very bitter maelstrom of seething malice that seemed to almost push me towards him. I lost all control; I recall the men backing up to avoid the spray and gore that would surely emanate from the scene. I walked up to him and began to dissect his body," Valkenhayn said, his face was clearly burning with an ancient anger. Rachel sunk into Nago as little Gii was visibly shaking in terror now. Valkenhayn gritted his teeth once more; he had been telling most of the story with his side to Rachel, now he turned his back completely on her. She could feel he didn't want to scare her—and while she always thought that was not quite possible (at least not anymore) she was beginning to wonder. His silver hair shimmered under the moon that so pulled him into oblivion. She could only imagine the pained expression he was making.

"I disemboweled him right there. The hatred pulled me into him, pulled my claws into his body. I pulled out as many organs and pieces of flesh and muscle that I could. His screams and pleads were largely ignored. All I could think of was Lydia and how they defiled her, destroyed her innocence before taking her life. I was going to make him pay with extreme prejudice. He lingered closer and closer to death as I continued eviscerating him. I recall yelling at the top of my lungs, shouting 'for vengeance, for Lydia.' He had no idea what I was talking about, him and his scum didn't care about anyone else. The thought of his brutality and selfishness only drove me even more into frenzy. I gouged out one of his eyes right there. His screams were dwindling now, the profuse blood loss had driven him to the brink of death. I looked him in the eye and the sheer terror that still bled off of it. As far as I knew no one else existed at that moment, it was simply him and I. I grabbed him by the throat—I remember being somewhat shocked at my bloodied claw, after all I had never actually looked at my Lycan claws in light but the campfire lit it up and all of its crimson horror. I ripped out his throat and for a brief moment settled for the sounds of his choking gasps of blood curdled breath," Valkenhayn said.

Gii was now shaking uncontrollably. Nago's eyes were wide with shock as were Rachel's, she had no idea he was truly capable of such animal brutality—although given the circumstances and his young age, she could believe it. "M-my, such violence. . ." she said, looking off at the roses.

"I wasn't finished, not yet. I grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. I remember yelling at the top of my lungs, asking him to tell me why he had done what he did, why he had his men do the terrible act they had done to such an innocent girl. The blood was so profuse I had a hard time holding on to him but I managed. I began repeatedly slamming his head into the ground, again and again. The blood spatter got all over me, on my face, in my mouth. The taste of blood drove me even deeper into madness. I continued his head bashing until his skull cracked and caved in. In essence—and including the damage my claws were doing to him—his face and body were all completely unrecognizable, simply a pile of gore, cracked bones, and shredded tissue," Valkenhayn continued, his voice a very deep and bitter tone.

"Well did you—return the possessions to the owners, to Gregory?" Rachel said, she had grown quite done with the gory details. Imagining her kind and gentle butler doing such horrid things was very unsettling.

Valkenhayn was silent for a moment, then he spoke, "I glanced down at his hand, at the pocket watch. He had attempted to shield himself from my blows multiple times, needless to say he failed and his arms—especially his forearms—were completely disfigured and sliced to ribbons. The watch was covered in a lot of the gore but I picked it out of his hand. By now my form had begun to revert and the men gathered around me. I opened the watch and there was a picture of Lydia. I had seen Gregory glance at it a few times when he had it but I had never seen the inside. Lydia's face seeing me in such a state broke me. I came to the hideous revelation that she was never coming back, and my killing of this monster did nothing to revive her. I felt a pain that stung down to my very core, an agony that seemed to break my bones. I crumpled right there, on the man's corpse, sobbing uncontrollably. I was never going to see her again. The men slowly began working around me, gathering the things up and preparing to leave. I remember Cecil laying his hand on my shoulder, he whispered to me old hymns of his family. I had never heard him sing before but as I laid there it seemed to calm me down. Eventually I found the will to keep breathing, to stand up," Valkenhayn said as Rachel saw him pull out his pocket watch again.

She didn't know what to say, nor Gii or Nago.

"We packed up the stolen possessions and headed back to Gvenrich. Yet as we approached I could see something was wrong. When we came to the clearing overlooking the town I saw the horror that we had missed in our absence. War-war had torn through the little town that I had so desperately tried to call my new home. The buildings either laid in ruin or were smoldering in a bitter inferno. Corpses littered the streets, and the near dead wandered the alleyways looking for help. I glanced to Gregory's manor on the other side of town. It was ablaze with a fire that seemed to almost mock me from the distance. I had shed my last tear though, now I was filled with a hatred and anger that approached the heavens. Why had the universe been so cruel to me? Why so cruel to the innocent people around me? How could this have happened? Cecil, his men and I stood there for a few more moments. I pulled out the watch and glanced at Lydia, I decided that for Gregory, for Elizabeth, for Michael, and for Lydia I would hold onto it and remember her—as well as them for as long as I walked this Earth. I had lost my family, my new family, the love of my life, everything," Valkenhayn said, his voice trailing off.

Rachel looked down at her hands. She felt legitimately awful for making him retell this melancholic tale. "I had no idea Valkenhayn. . ." Nago said behind Rachel. Gii was shaking and sobbing now.

"I suppose there isn't much more to say Madam. I traveled with Cecil and his men from that point on. A few years later we came into contact with your father. As I'm sure he's told you we did not get along initially but eventually, we settled our differences and I began to work alongside him. As the years passed Cecil's men died off, either in a war or pointless fighting. William and Cecil were the last to survive, although they died attempting to fight the Black Beast—had I known that they would be so reckless, I would have tried to join them. After all with the other heroes I eventually did. . .I suppose the fates decided otherwise. They were good men, I make sure to remember them every day. I suppose, that's it Milady, I hope that wasn't too boring for you. . ." Valkenhayn said; his back still turned.

Rachel stared at her faithful servant, "I—I'm very sorry Valkenhayn. Thank you for sharing. That was a very. . .unfortunate story."

Valkenhayn chuckled, "I'm very old Madam, you needn't worry about me. Now, what would you like to do?" He turned around, his face looked worn. Scars and wounds she had never seen before seemed all the more visible now. He had truly been through hell and back. She didn't really know if it was proper to make him do anything too hard after having him tell such a grueling tale. She was tired though and decided it was time for sleep. "I'm going to rest Valkenhayn, 12 hours please," she said, getting up and heading to her castle. "Of course Madam," Valkenhayn replied, picking up the dishware. She disappeared into the castle as he cleaned up outside.

Rachel made sure to peak out of the corner of bedroom window down onto Valkenhayn. The window overlooked the garden and all of its eerie beauty. She stood and watched him finish cleaning. When he finished he stood there a moment, there seemed to be an incredible weight on him. He pulled out his pocket watch and stared into it. She couldn't see for sure, but from a distance it looked that a small tear fell down his face. Rachel wondered why he had put up with so much trouble from the forces that be for so long. Most people commit suicide by now; this only confirmed her belief that Valkenhayn was just a truly strong man. She smiled and eventually curled up into her bed, Gii next to her and Nago at the bed's feet. She watched the clouds continue their dance across the moon for a few brief moments. She thought of her mother and father, and her closest and most trusted friend—things that painted a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

Valkenhayn admired the silence, now that the story was over with he felt a bit more at ease. All those memories he had been trying to cover up and push away were on his mental horizon now. He cursed himself for not being able to remember his mother's face, to remember the name of his hometown, where Gvenrhich was or even the rest of its name. Such was life getting old. He chuckled at his condition and stared back up at the moon. He thought of Lydia's face, Cecil and his men, the naïve kindness of Gregory, all things that reminded him of the good in the world. Now he had Rachel to live for—with Clavis gone, he had a responsibility to keep her safe and happy, something he felt he failed to do for Lydia. Rachel reminded him of Lydia, that's what it all came down to. He could see her every time he saw Rachel. Sometimes he felt the universe had dealt him a very cruel and unjust hand, yet as he stared up at the moon, he smiled and reminisced on his life, and the friends with whom he shared it.


End file.
